futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese Reunification (22nd Century and On)
The Reunification of China and Taiwan (Chinese: 中国与台湾的统一) known by Kuomintang and other anti-communist nationalists of China as the End of the Red Scare (Chinese: 红色恐慌结束) and the Fall of the Red Monster (Chinese: 红色的怪物的秋天) refers to the event in which both Mainland China and Taiwan came under the control of the Republic of China, following the dramatic downfall of the People's Republic of China. After the Allied victory over North Korea, and the cessions of Inner Mongolia, Xinjiang and Tibet (although remained part of China by Tibetans' choice), Chinese society and order collapsed as anti-communist protests mushroomed all over China, followed by a potential hot civil war. This was due to the displeasure among Chinese citizens of the PRC government's "overseas greed" that ultimately led to many undefended Chinese territory to have its citizens massacred by the North Koreans. Many Chinese citizens called for a peaceful democratic republican reform, similar to those in Eastern Europe in 1989 and the 1990s, as well as the nationalist movements in the southern United States that led to the secession of the American South. While not wanting to bow down to western influence, they wanted to rid China of communism. Therefore, China's postwar victory celebration was short-lived. After a period of heated discussions, and amid large-scale protests, the PRC government finally announced the end of the People's Republic of China, and a transition into a center-right Westernized government under the Republic of China, and the return of its government from nearly a century of exile, back into Beijing. The event had marked the last remnants of communism in China, though after the downfall of communism in the 1990s, was never truly a communist nation from that point. Under the re-unification, the history and legacy of everything achieved under the People's Republic of China would still carry on, just as that of the Soviet Union with the democratic Russia. On December 25, 2027, the same date as the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the flag of the People's Republic of China was taken down from the Great Hall in Beijing, and replaced with that of the Republic of China. Background Shortly after the Allied victory over North Korea, Kuomintang and anti-communist forces once-more, began to spread all throughout China. Despite being the military victors, Chinese citizens were not impressed and blamed the PRC government for the high casualties that China suffered through. Many boycotted military and victory parades in China, and rather held funerals and mourning rites for all the casualties. Its militant wing, the "Blue Army", operated, although never carried out attacks against the Chinese military, functioning as a "self-defense" force. However it's not to say that it was bloodless, as the PRC government declared all enemies of the Communist Party of China as enemies of the state. Similarly to the political sentiments in Mississippi, Georgia and Alabama that led to their move towards independence from the United States, many Chinese citizens criticized the Chinese government as being incapable, insecure and too preoccupied with overseas greed rather than looking to its own people. The Kuomintang made it plain that if the PRC government wasn't spending so much time in the South China Sea, most of the Chinese military and civilian casualties could have been avoided, and North Korea immediately crushed, with Chinese troops marching the streets of Pyongyang within a week of the invasion attempt, rather than a year. Anti-communists compared the PRC government to the Stalinist Soviet Union, seeing as to how the Germans were able to inflict mass casualties on and nearly defeat the bigger and technologically superior Soviet military due to Stalin's poor military leadership. Various boycotts, protests and military mutinies began to spread in China. These protests were often accompanied by Blue Army forces. Citizens vandalized and attacked Chinese military bases and propaganda centers, and threw Molotov cocktails at tanks. Fearing a civil war, that would likely devastate China's military power status as armed insurgencies would use up China's military resources, President Xi Jinping eventually called for an election that would allow the people to choose whether to remain the People's Republic of China or become the Republic of China. On August 18, 2027, Jinping addressed the nation and was remembered for his quote, "I would rather have a democratic-republican China maintain its status as a force to be reckoned with, a force for enemies to fear, rather than a communist China fracture like the way the poor Soviet Union did in 1991." Many Kuomintang had also begun to infiltrate the Chinese military, convincing many of the leaderships to support the Kuomintang cause, whilst maintaining their positions. However, it was never within the Kuomintang's intent to "overthrow" the Chinese government, or defeat its military, but to change its system of government and peacefully overthrow communism. The Kuomintang was just as militaristic as the communists. The Kuomintang was adamantly against the secessions of Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and Tibet, and had contemplated sending forces to re-occupy those regions. However, many Kuomintang leaders argued that such a stunt would simply resemble the PRC government. The Kuomintang established strongholds in many of China's southern regions, particularly Hong Kong, Macau, Shanghai and Yunan where anti-communist sentiments ran amok like wildfire. In addition, the Manchurian People's Front, a right-wing Manchu nationalist group, also wanted its independence from China. In a very similar fashion as the collapse of the Soviet Union, President Xi Jinping finally announced that he would let go of control, and allow the people to decide their fates. He abolished and dissolved all party units of the Communist Party of China, and resigned as its General-Secretary, similar to Mikhail Gorbachev's waning days as leader of the Soviet Union. It is clear that most of the people of China wanted to be under Kuomintang rule. With the Beijing Accord, President Jinping handed all control of the Chinese government in Beijing to the Kuomintang. On December 25, 2027, on the same exact date that the Soviet flag was lowered from the Kremlin, the flag of the People's Republic of China was finally lowered from the Great Hall of the People, and from all government buildings. It was replaced with the flag of the Republic of China. The Communist Party of China, while continuing to exist, became part of the political minority. Life in Post-PRC China Because China was never truly a communist country from the late 1900s and on, life in the post-PRC China did not change all too much. China maintained its status as a global power. Afterwards, all armed militias were grafted into the Liberation Army of China. The new government continued to spend on military expansion, as well as helping with post-war recovery efforts. This included disinfecting areas that suffered from biological warfare. In addition, the government also held a memorial for the deceased and built a grave site for those that perished in the Battle of Anshan. In addition, the Chinese government also funded and encouraged the Manchus to revive their language and protect their culture. The Region of Northern China was officially renamed to Manchuria. However, even that didn't appease the Manchu nationalists. This eventually resulted in the 2027 Sino-Manchu War in which the Chinese forces were decisively defeated by Manchu militants. However, the Chinese forces gained two vindicating victories in the 2028 Battle of Korea in which the Chinese forces defeated the Red Nationalists, the remnants of the North Korean regime. Then, there was the 2031 Uyghurstan Border Incident, in which Uyghur militants attempted to breach the Chinese border forces in the border between China and Uyghurstan. As a result, the Uyghurstani government declared war on China deeming the presence of Chinese forces on Uyghur soil an act of aggression. The Chinese military carried out a devastating bombing of Ürumqi, causing enough damage of Uyghurstani military communication centers. With the Chinese forces closing in, the Uyghurstani government sued for peace. Only then did the Uyghurstani government order its military to punish the militants. In addition, the Chinese government demanded that the militants be handed over to Chinese forces to be sent to Chinese prisons. As a result, the new Chinese government signed the 2029 Sino-Russian Pact, establishing a mutual defense pact between Russia and China. Because much of the PLA leaders resigned, and were replaced by younger Blue Army personnel, many Chinese troops under the new regime were put to training under Russian officers and Russian supervision. For the following years, the Chinese government continued to fund its navy and air force, putting less emphasis on the National Liberation Army, but funding enough so that is maintains a force to be reckoned with. After the detonation of the Kozlov 1-u, the Chinese government collaborated with the Russian government to develop its own space weapons program. However, despite Russian aid, it is the United States that ended up detonating the world's second space weapon, and China didn't do so until 2078. Still, China's Sun Yat-Sen 12-r was superior to their American counterparts. Comparisons With the Dissolution of the Soviet Union & Reunification of Germany The event often draws comparisons with the 1991 Dissolution of the Soviet Union and the 1992 Reunification of Germany. Like the Dissolution of the Soviet Union, it marked the official end of a communist regime, though the communist regime unofficially ended back in the 1990s when China became communist "in name only". However unlike the Dissolution of the Soviet Union, despite losing Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and Manchuria, the whole of China itrself never collapsed into smaller independent republics. Although the event had a somewhat negative effect on China's military, but not by much. Because the Communist Party of China was never truly communist, most members its militant wing, which acted as a reserve force for the military for the PRC, comfortably transitioned into the Kuomintang Guard. This is plain due to the fact that the Kuomintang was just as militaristic as the Communist Party of China. Dong Ying-Su, the first president of a Republic of China that controlled both the Mainland China and Taiwan, commented and said, "Let them know this, China and Russia were born to be superpowers, and shall remain superpowers for a long, long time. We, the people of the Republic of China, have no intent on shrinking or defunding the great military, and we have no qualms about proving that." Effects on the military were some of the key differences. Rather than dividing its military assets with the new governments of Uyghurstan and Manchuria and the Inner Mongolia (re-united with Outer Mongolia), Chinese forces simply withdrew all of their forces from the region, leaving only empty bases. As a token of appreciation for willfully letting go of control, the now Kuomintang-controlled government offered Jinping a position as a Field Marshal in the military's defenses of Beijing. Jinping respectfully rejected the offer. Like the Reunification of Germany, a divided Chinese nation was finally re-united, after decades upon decades of political struggle between the PRC-controlled Mainland China and the ROC-controled Taiwan. However unlike the German Reunification, there was no physical wall separating the PRC and the ROC. Currency Changes Under the new government, the currency of China became the New Yuan (Chinese: 新元) and inherits the spending power from the previous Yuan of the PRC, since between the Yuan and the New Taiwan Dollar, the Yuan was the more powerful of the two. For a year, the new government allowed both currencies to be used in China, until finally officiating the new currency as the only valid currency in 2029. Architectural Changes Following the dissolution, the Chinese government spent $13 million renovating the Great Hall of the Nation (formerly the Great Hall of the People in the PRC), adding gold and silver reliefs along the building, in order to aesthetically "de-communize" it. Statues of China's most significant rulers were added. As for the Forbidden City, a portrait of Chiang Kai-shek was hung alongside the Mao Zedong portrait. Category:China Category:22nd Century and On